Baking Disasters Much?
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Neither Ray nor Hilary are present, so the team decide to bake them cookies as a thank you. But is the task too much to handle? And why does Tala show up? I don't know either. T for slight swearing. Another attempt at humor. R&R if you like!


_**A/N**__: Yo people! How's it going??? ^_^ Sorry, I'm on a sugar high . But yeah. I was baking some chocolate chip cookies recently, and this "idea" came to me, and I was all, "Hey! This seems to be something useful for a story…" And this was born. :D Hope you like! And if you really want to worship me or anything, not gonna stop ya… XDDD Any "helpful pointers" are good too. :D_

_**Warnings**__: Well… aside from randomness? And OOCness? ( Although it's not as OOC as Weirdness Galore was… at least I don't think so.) I can't really think of many, except slight swearing. :3 Another warning would be my insanity I guess… O.o Which means, well, expect anything and anyone to randomly "pop" in, if I feel like it ^_^ And you may get lost… I dare you to read this and NOT get lost! A little Tyson bashing occurs here, but no hard feelings, ok? *offers cookie as peace offering*_

_Oh, and Max goes a little mad in this too… O.o_

_**Pairings**__: Assume what you want._

_**Disclaimer**__: Let me check quickly with Takao Aoki… nope. It's still his. Not mine. Sorry to disappoint :P_

I remember where it all went wrong… it went wrong when we had the delightful idea to bake cookies for Ray and Hilary, the two cooks. They both were gone from the house, who-knows-where, and the rest of us were at Tyson's house. Kai had given us a free day for once. My, I would have rather trained than have this happen.

Sure, we had "good intentions" and all, but that doesn't excuse us from being bad bakers. So bad, apparently, that Tyson isn't really supposed to be IN the kitchen in the first place. Seriously, there are posters of him up with the circle around his face, and a line drawn through it. On approximately 24 posters. Not that I counted or anything. But to be honest, those posters were plastered wherever they wouldn't catch fire.

When the four of us were in the kitchen (Kai supervising, and Kenny helping Tyson and I), we learned exactly why those posters were there. It was as if Tyson had no common sense. For example, we discovered that the cupboards were locked, thus preventing Tyson from touching anything. So he tried to pick the lock with the spatula he had within his reach. I mentally slapped myself and told him, "You know that won't work, right?"

"Yeah, I know." He kept a straight face for his answer.

"Then why are you being an idiot Tyson?" Kai asked this time. He looked very annoyed to me, and I really couldn't blame him.

Tyson snapped. "Well, I'm sorry Mr. I-Know-Everything-and-Can-Do-All! Not all of us are gifted like you are!" He finished sarcastically. When Kai just smirked at that, Tyson was starting to get red in the face, with smoke coming out of his ears.

I knew this was time for "Plan Get-Tyson-Out-Of-The-Kitchen-Stat!" So I executed the plan; I calmly brought him to his room. (I thought the name was rather good. I came up with it.)

That super catchy plan name may be self-explanatory, but there's another tidbit to "Plan Get-Tyson-Out-Of-The-Kitchen-Stat!"; knock him out for a while. So I took out two sleeping pills, and mixed them into his water. _Flavorless,_ I smirked to myself. So I stayed with Tyson for the 5 minutes it would take for him to fall asleep.

Once assured that Tyson was out like a light, I snuck my way back into the kitchen.

"Okay, what now Chief? How do we really pull this off?" I shot him a skeptical look.

"Relax, I have the key."

I whipped my head around at the new voice. Tala??? Where did he come from?

"What are you doing here?" I interrogate him. "_How_ are you here?"

Tala just waves his hand at my questions, as if to shoo them away. "Does it really matter? I have your precious key and that's what matters to you, right?" He smirks, thinking he won that "battle".

I sigh, not even wanting to know how or why he's here. All I know is that I have a feeling that Kai has something to do with it. _Sneaky Russians…_ _did I really just think that? What happened to my positive outlook anyway? I need help._

"Ok, whatever, just give me the damn key." I demand. _Oh, so now I'm swearing too? I must be spending too much time around these people._

Tala and everyone else raise an eyebrow at me. _Is it really that surprising that I swore? Really people?_

I just try my best to ignore them and swipe the key from Tala before he changes his mind. I rush over to the nearest cupboard and take out everything I can grab. Everyone watches me as I do so with the remaining cupboards. I am in a frenzied rush, and in my rush, tear down a few "No Tyson Allowed" posters, but I don't care. I just want to get these cookies all made up before Hilary and Ray come home. We're really lucky that they haven't yet, actually. Otherwise, how would we surprise them?

I sigh, throwing all the ingredients and measuring devices on the counter. Running a hand through my hair, I look around at the other guys. "Can any of you bake?"

"Um, I-I'm not really good at this sort of thing…" Kenny states.

"Hn," Kai responds.

"That depends… do I get anything out of this?"

"Ok, Kenny," I take a deep breath, "if you can't help, then please be on the lookout for Tyson, Ray, and Hilary, ok?" With a nod of acknowledgement, Kenny was out of the kitchen.

I looked back around at the two remaining bladers. _How does this happen to me? It was Tyson's idea, not mine… but I did go along with it…_

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the phone rang. Kai rolls his eyes and answers the phone. "Hello? Hi Ray. Hn. Not much. Hn. Hn. Hn. Bye." _Wow… so could've eavesdropped on that conversation._

"Ray says he'll be here soon."

My eyes widened substantially. "Oh shit! We gotta get this going! Everyone's distracting me! Gah!"

"Relax, big guy, we'll get this done," Tala says, with a sprinkle of amusement.

I just ignore them all and go through all the stuff, pouring contents into bowls, using measuring cups to help. I am in a stirring frenzy. All that matters to me at this point is finishing the job we started. As I rush to put the mixed contents in the oven, I realize that I need to put the dough onto these things called "sheets". They don't look like sheets to me, but I can debate the validity of the cookie sheet when I'm done. I scoop spoonfuls of the dough onto these "sheets" until there are about 12 on each.

I finally get the sheets into the oven. It was curious how cool the oven was; then Tala pointed out that it wasn't on. I glared at him then set it to the temperature that seems right. _This would've been so much easier if there were directions…_

_... And not just directions from Tala and Kai._ As I watched the cookies bake, I had a couple questions I wanted to ask them.

"What is the difference between these anyway?" I showed them a tsp. measuring cup and a tbsp. measuring cup. One had a b on it, and one seemed a little bigger.

Kai said, "Hn."

"Well," Tala starts, taking them to inspect, "this one has a 'b' in it, and it is a tad bigger. Otherwise I don't see the difference. I think you can use them interchangeably." He smirked yet again. "You seemed to handle this pretty well, considering the circumstances."

A scoff found its way out of me. "Yeah, ok. I'm sure." As if to back me up, the oven began to make a weird noise. We all whipped around to see what was wrong. But, try as we (I) might, we (I) couldn't find what was causing it. So we just shrugged and decided to wait it out.

Something tells me that this action specifically dug our grave.

After some crackling, the oven resumed silence. Tala and Kai seemed calmed by this, but it made me more anxious.

_The calm before the storm, as they say._

Oh, why did I have to be right about that?

Soon enough, the oven started acting crazy again. But this time instead of becoming silent again, it… exploded. I swear on my life that it did. How? I have no idea.

I notice Tala eyeing the ingredients warily. "Max, _what_ did you put in there?"

I shrugged. "An impressive amount of stuff actually. More than I thought went into cookies."

"You were making _cookies_?!" He seemed incredulous. "If I would've known that, I would've stopped you before you started!"

It seems that someone has lost his cool.

It also seems that someone did not. Kai, stoic as always, said, "It wasn't my idea to bake."

Tala and I watched him walk out of the room. I sighed at myself and my stupidity. I should NOT have agreed to this stupid idea…

"What the hell Max? You put jalapenos in there??? And _matches?_" He looked at me in a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding' way.

I just shrug, oblivious about it. "They looked good. I don't see the problem with putting them in the bowl. Are you discriminating against matches now? Do they not deserve love too?"

Tala just looked at me as if I had gone mad, which I probably have. He leaves the room as well. _Thanks so much guys, for sticking by me and helping!_

Shaking my head pitifully, I decide I might as well salvage what's left of the kitchen. Tyson has not woken up yet. It's one thing if it's early in the morning. It's something else entirely when you're kitchen _explodes_.

Seriously, the wall that the oven was on is missing now. And it's really uncomfortable in here. So I just concentrate on trying to pick up and take care of what I can, and hope for the best. Someone else enters the kitchen, what's left of it, and watches me. I ignore them for now.

"Max?"

I jump at the tone. It wasn't exactly harsh, but it was questioning. "Ray? You're back al-"

"What happened in here?" He didn't seem that mad. Yet.

"W-well, you see, we were trying to be nice and all, and surprise you and Hilary with some cookies…" I say, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "But I guess it didn't really work out all that well."

"I guess you could say that." He was calm, as always. But then again, Ray likes me. At least, I hope he does. Otherwise, if he didn't, I would probably be getting my butt kicked.

To make a long story short, I explained to Ray that Kai and Tala were here, helping me. I told him where Tyson was. He actually chuckled a little when I told him about the sleeping pills.

He decided to go wake Tyson up. All I had to say to that was, "Good luck." I really hoped that this was it. No punishment for the kitchen being half gone.

Well, Ray didn't seem to be as lenient with Tyson, since he was dragging him down the stairs by his ear. Tyson was saying "Ow!" The whole way down. It was an entertaining sight to see.

The important thing here is that only Tyson got the blame for the incident. Even though he wasn't conscious for most of it. I'm the innocent one, so Ray didn't punish me for destroying the precious kitchen, even though it _was_ my fault. Why should I let him think it was me if he's willing to think that it's not? I grinned cheekily at Tyson, happy that this ordeal is finally over.

He glared at me. "Watch it Max! I'm going to get you for this!"

Or not.

_**A/N**__: Heh. How was that crap? My favorite part was writing Maxie going all insane on them. ^_^ Hehehe… Don't even ask how a simple baking fic turned into… well… _this_._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless! :D_

_Any reviews would be appreciated! All I gotta say is: I know I used "I" too much. I'm sure I did…_

_But other than that, how did I do?_

_Peace! *attempts peace sign*_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
